List of Enemies
This is a list of all of the monsters in Ook. Most of the monsters can be defeated by using a super stomp, supplies, or an offensive weapon. Some are invisible and you need the scrying orb to see them. Most give a sum of experience that decreases the higher your level is. Bosses and elite monsters are in bold. 'Racknok (Boss)' *Attack: Shoots poison multiple times *Special Attack: Spider Web - Spider Web can paralyze you and you would have to press space multiple times. *Special Abilities: Can summon Spiderlings *Can only be seen in Noogo Village & Rachnok's Lair Shadow Rachnoid (Elite) *Special Attack: Shoots more potent poison *Special Crafting Item: Rachnoid Leg *Spider Cave and Giant Tree Cragcrawler *Attack: Charge *Special Crafting Item: Cragcrawler Scale and Tooth *Various Locations 'Magma Cragcrawler (Elite)' *Attack: Charge *Special Crafting Item: Cragcrawler Scale and Tooth *Located in Sea Dragons and Crossroads 'Shadow Cragcrawler (Mini-Boss)' *Attack: Charge * Special Crafting Item: Cragcrawler Scale and Tooth *Located in Forest Ruins & The Crumbling Gates Spawner *Special Attack: Spawn Monster *Can be found in almost all of the trails Poison Rachnoid *Attack: Charge *Special Attack: Shoots poison which causes damage over time *Special Crafting Items: Rachnoid Leg, Rachnoid Silk *Located normally in Ootu Mystic Trails & Different ones. Bombird *Attack: Drops single watermelons. *Special Crafting Item: Bombird Feather and bombird claw *Located in Chim Foo and Crossroads 'Large Bombird (Elite)' *Attack: Drops dual watermelons. *Special Crafting Items: Bombird Feather, Bombird Beak *Located in Chim Foo and Crossroads Rock Boombug *Special Attack: Blows up, causing some damage. *Weakness: If it sees a monkey, it will explode, destroying itself *Special Crafting Items: Boombug Fuse *Found on many trails Rock Rumbler *Special Attack: Throws rocks that cause some splash damage.﻿ *Weakness: Boom Bombs *Found in several trails. Bathog *Special Attacks: Will swoop down and try to harm you, spits rocks *Special Abilities: Can fly in all directions and is dangerous when you are close to it *Various Locations *Special Crafting Item: Bathog Ear and bathog wings Rock Orchids * Special Attack: Spits rocks in multiple directions *Can be found upside-down or straight up. *Found mainly in Ootu Mystics *Special Crafting Item: Orchid Leaf and orchid thorn 'Moss Orchid (Elite)' * Special Attack: Shoots out poisonous seeds forwards and in multiple directions *If you are hit by a poisonous seed, you will gradually take damage *Found in Ootu Mystics *Special Crafting Item: Orchid Leaf and Orchid Thorn. *There is only one moss orchid in Soggy Creek. Magma Orchid (Elite) * Special Attacks: Will spit Fire balls in multiple directions * Found in most Chim Foo Trails and Hard Ootu Mystic Trails. 'Moss Bathog (Elite)' * Special Attacks: It will Swoop towards you, shoots out poisonous seeds. *If you are hit by a poisonous seed, you will gradually take damage. *Can fly in all directions *Mainly found in Ootu Mystics *Special Crafting Items: Bathog Ear, Bathog Wing or Bathog Fang 'Razorwing (Mini-Boss)' * Special Attack: Drops 3 Watermelons *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Bombird Feather, Quality Shadow Shard or Bombird Beak 'Red Bombird (Elite)' * Special Attack: Drops Dual Watermelons *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Bombird Feather, Bombird Beak, Bombird Claw Dragon * Special Attack: Spits Fireballs *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Item: Dragon Scale 'Magma Dragon (Elite)' *Special Attack: Spits Dual Fireballs *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Dragon Scale, Dragon Claw and Dragon Heart 'Mist Dragon (Elite)' * Special Attack: Spits giant Dual Fireballs *Special Abilities: Can make itself invisible *Weakness: Scrying Orb *Special Crafting Items: Dragon Scale, Dragon Claw and Dragon Heart *Found in Chim Foo 'Blackflame (Mini-Boss)' * Special Attack: Spits 3 Giant Fireballs at Once *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Dragon Scale, Dragon Claw, Quality Shadow Shard 'Magma Boombug (Elite)' * Special Attack: Blows Up, causing major damage *Weakness: When it sees a monkey, it explodes and destroys itself *Special crafting item: Boombug Fuse *Found in the Guardian Knight Event Pincer *Special Attack: Tries to pinch you with it's giant claws *Found in Sea Dragon *Special Crafting Item: Pincer Fragment or pincer shell 'Magma Pincer (Elite)' *Special Attack: Will try to pinch you with it's magma claws *Found normally in Sea Dragon Trails Spinefish * Special Attack: It will swim towards you and try to bite you. *Found in Sea Dragon Trails and Soggy Creek *Special Crafting Item: Trawler Scale, spinefish eye, and spinefish scale 'Large Spinefish (Elite)' *Special Attack: It will swim towards you and try to bite you *Found in Sea Dragon Trails *Special Crafting Item: Trawler Scale trawler eye ball and a trawler lantern 'Fire Rumbler (Elite)' * Special Attack: It will throw firey rocks at you *Special Abiltites: Can see very far *Weakness: Boom Bombs *Found in areas in the guardian knight event Rock Ograk * Special Attack: It will head-butt you *Weakness : Moves very slow *Found in Knight's Gate 'Magma Ograk (Elite)' * Special Attack: It will head-butt you *Weakness: Moves very slow *Found in the Shard Cavern *Found in the Guardian's Keep Arena 'Moss Ograk (Elite)' *Special Attack: It will headbutt you and spit out poison *Weakness: Moves very slow *Crafting items: Ancient Guardian Fragment and, Aged Guardian Fragment *Found at Guardians Keep 'Shadow Ograk (Mini-Boss)' * Special Attack: It will head-butt you *Weakness: Moves very slow *Found in the Shard Cavern 'Magma Bathog (Elite)' * Special attack: Will swoop down and try to harm you, spits flaming rocks *Can fly in all directions *Special Crafting Item: Bathog Ear, Bathog Wing,and Bathog Fang *Found at various locations *Single one found at the arena in The Volcano Lair Shadow Shard * Special Attack: Heal Shadow Vespid *Found in the Shard Cavern Vespid Lair & the Vespid Lair *It will heal the Vespid if not destroyed in time Shadow Vespid (Boss) ' ' *Attack: It will attack you with it's stinger *Special Attack: Shoots poison *Special Abilities: It uses the shadow shards to do it's special attack and heal over time *Weakness: If you destroy the shadow shards, it wont be able to heal over time or do it's special attack *Found in the Hive which is located in the Shard Cavern & Knight's Gate. Spiker *Special Abilities: Hides in the snow, making it invunerable for the moment *Attack: Pops up as you approach and fires spikes *Found in Ice Raiders *Crafting Items: Ice Vermin Feet Stomper *Special Abilities: Hides in the snow, making it invulerable for the moment *Attack: Will come up and try to head-butt you *Weakness: It is vulnerable while above ground *Found in Ice Raiders 'Foulbreath (Boss)' ' ' *Attack: He will smash the ground, making sharp icicles fall on you *Special Attack: Blows you away to the spikey side of the wall with his icy breath *Special Abilities: Protects himself with his protective armor *Weakness: If you break his armor, he will take more damage and he wont be able to use his special attack anymore *Found only in Tempest Chasm in Ice Raiders 'Shadow Bathog (Elite)' *Attack : Attacks normally like a normal bathog , except it is bigger than a bathog and hits harder *Special Attack : Unknown *If you get too close , it will hit very hard! *Found in most Chim Foo Arenas 'Darkfin (Mini-Boss)' *Special Attack : Bites very hard *Weakness : Is easy to beat if you swim fast and hit with a ranged weapon *Found in Rosy's Reef (Sea Dragons) *It's a Mini-Boss for the Great Shadow Hunt Event *It is a more advanced version of a Spinefish. Mist Bathog *Special Attack : Tries to go to you in order to spit rocks to you *Can only be attacked if you have a Scrying Orb *Found in Chim Foo Trails (like Magnolia Lake) *If you don't have a scrying orb , it can still attack you Category:Content Category:Levels Category:Bestiary Category:Foul Breath Category:Enemies Category:Game Content